LIMITLESS
by draftnotes
Summary: Tahukah kamu? Mungkin karena dirimu, yang namanya 'menunggu' kini menjadi bagian dari kegiatan diriku. Tak ada kata lelah bahkan mengeluh saja aku membisu, karena perasaan ini sesungguhya lebih dari itu. Aku harap kau juga merasakan yang sama, seseorang yang jauh disana. Dan setelah penantian yang cukup lama, inilah yang dimaksud 'tanpa batas meskipun ada jarak diantara kita'.
1. Chapter 1 - Waiting For You

LIMITLESS [ a short imagine by draftnotes ]

Chapter 1 - Waiting For You.

Tak tahu sampai kapan, menunggu mu itu ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Hari demi hari ku lewati dan waktu terus berjalan, seketika itu juga rindu yang ku rasa.

kisah sekilas bagian pertama tentang menunggu dan rasa rindu.

[ hari-hari sebelum _teaser_ -nya dirilis ]

Minggu malam jam 9.30 pm.

Oh Sunshine bbm update:  
"sibuk ya hehe" a minute ago.

a messages from Mark Lee.

Mark Lee: ehem.  
Mark Lee: kayanya sih tau itu buat siapa  
Oh Sunshine: apaan sih Mark? ( _fix_ ini lagi bete)  
Oh Sunshine: gajelas.  
Mark Lee: yak galak amat sih na._.  
Mark Lee: lu mau tau sesuatu ga?hahaha  
Oh Sunshine is typing...  
(belum juga ngebales Mark udah nge- _bm_ lagi)  
Mark Lee: eh ga jadi deh haha  
Mark Lee: ntaran aja  
Oh Sunshine: kan emang gajelas. (cuman di- _read_ )

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Senin, 24 Oktober 2016 pukul 07.30 am.

Oh Sunshine's path update:  
T_T - Listening Without You by NCT U.

JOHNNYSUH's path update:  
I wish. - Listening 단 한 사람 (Because of You) by Moon Taeil.

[ kesel ga? disaat itu dia bahkan bisa _update_ sosial media lain. Sedangkan ngehubungin orang yang kangen-kangen-kangen sama dia? ha cuman sekedar kasih kabar aja kayanya engga ]

Oh Sunshine bbm update:  
"oh gitu ya hehe."

Dua jam kemudian.

Mark Lee: PING!  
Mark Lee : eh na  
Mark Lee: di kelas lu lagi jam kosong?

(engga dibales cuman _di-read_ , karena dendam semalem sama Mark haha)

Mark Lee: PING!  
Mark Lee: Serius na. Penting sih ini, banget malahan haha. Terus itu ngambeknya nya tahan dulu deh._. (lagi cuman di- _read_ )  
Mark Lee: yeh kan gue bilang penting juga  
Mark Lee: ini tentang Johnny hyung  
Mark Lee is typing...

[ 3 detik kemudian malah udah dibales ]

Oh Sunshine: eh iya? Ini lagi jam kosong.  
Oh Sunshine: kenapa? (meskipun kesel sama yang sebelumnya tapi yaa kalau tentang Seo Youngho itu...)  
Mark Lee: Hahaha kan. Yaudah bentar, gue ke depan kelas lu ya ini penting sekali lagi...

[ belum juga selesai baca keseluruhan bm dari Mark tapi udah langsung ke depan kelas ]

"weh." Mark yang terkejut melihat Sunshine yang sudah berada didepan kelas.  
"apa? katanya penting?" tanya Sunshine tanpa basa-basi.  
"eh iya ini... sebenarnya lu ada apa sih sama Johnny hyung?" pertanyaan Mark yang justru tak kalah mengejutkannya.

"ha?" dan Sunshine hanya merespon heran, ' _kok bisa si Mark nanya gini_.'  
"lah ditanya juga. kok lu kaya keliatan ngambek atau gimana gitu sama Johnny hyung?" (Mark sebenernya nahan cekikikan pas dia nanya ini)

"..."  
"..." (Sunshine hanya terdiam dan malah tidak menjawab, mendengar pertanyaannya aja kaya bingung, resah, campur aduk gimana gitu tapi pas mau ngejawab, Mark malah ngomong sesuatu lagi tentang 'dia')  
"terus ya, Johnny hyung kaya bersalah gitu sama lu wkwkwk. lucu sih kalian kaya kangen-kangenan lewat kode-kodean gitu." (ngomong sambil ketawa garing)  
"eh maksudnya?" tanya Sunshine heran+kepo.

"nih ya, waktu itu gue sebenernya mau kasih tau ke lu. Inget ga yang gue bm pas Minggu malem cuman gue nya ga jadi ngasih tau itu?" tanya Mark dengan detail  
Sunshine cuman menganggukan kepalanya.  
"nah tadinya kan gue mau bilang tuh cuman kata Johnny hyung, jangan, biar dia aja yang ngasih tau. Tapi ya, gue ga tega sama lu nya wkwkw..."  
"jadi, lu kasian gitu sama gue dan jadinya ga tega atau...?" ucap Sunshine memotong omongan Mark.  
"yee na dengerin gue dulu nih, bukannya pas waktu acara spectrum, kalian seneng banget kan sampai _update path_ tengah malem?haha ya masa baru seneng sekarang udah sedih lagi sih" (jelas Mark panjang dan disitu malah ada perasaan Sunshine yang ga enak gitu)

"nih (ngasih foto) emang apa kata lu bener, dia emang lagi sibuk. demi lu juga kan. katanya mau band nya segera debut terus punya album juga?" ujar Mark setelah Sunshine menerima pemberiannya berupa foto yang 'berharga' bagi Sunshine.  
"Oh iya itu waktu lagi istirahat latihan. Gue engga sengaja motoin haha mumpung lagi ganteng." tambah Mark sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

Sunshine hanya menengok ke arah Mark dan memerhatikan setiap ucapanya saat Mark bilang seperti itu.

Mark yang merasa keadaan diri Sunshine sudah baik dan tidak 'garang' memulai aksinya menjelaskan segala hal secara panjang lebar. "haha na, gue ga nyuruh lu percaya rumor peraturan segala macem tentang anak band tapi lu liat sendiri kan, kalau ada waktunya Johnny Hyung selalu nyempetin buat nyari tau keadaan lu walau cuman dari sosmed dan bisanya cuman kode-kode lewat itu aja."  
"Johnny hyung pernah bilang, dia jauh dua kali lipat ngerasain apa yang lu rasain. Jadi ya , gue harap kedepannya lu ngerti."  
 _"By the way_ , itu Johnny hyung lagi pandangin intens foto kalian berdua pas dibelakang backstage spectrum dan disitu dia kayanya lagi berharap bisa ketemu lu se-ce-pat-nya." ujar Mark dengan penuh keyakinan dan semangat.

"haha apaansi Mark" ucap Sunshine yang agak malu gitu pas denger ucapan Mark karena kata terakhirnya ditekanin dan secara tidak langsung membuat Mark juga ikut senang melihat teman kecilnya yang tersenyum merona melihat sang pujaan hati meski hanya berupa foto.

Sunshine yang sebelumnya memperhatikkan Mark saat bilang kaya gitu, ia pun kemudian beralih melihat foto yang Mark kasih dan ya sebuah senyuman manis terpancar dari wajahnya.

 _'I'll waiting for your debut, John'_ (ucapnya dalam hati)

* * *

 **p.s:**

 **hi! maaf sebelumnya kalau ini masih agak berantakan karena baru pertama kali post disini haha dan tadinya udah berusaha biar ada space tiap kalimatnya biar engga dempet banget tapi gatau kenapa belum bisa terus menggunakan ' _single line breaks_ ' nya wkwk dan yaa ini _imagine_ yang merangkap jadi ff spesial yang bentar lagi mau debut hehe pas banget emang duh _fyi_ aja diriku sangat sangat senang sekali HHHH**

 **sekian. terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca ini~ _have a nice day~_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Let Me Love You (1)

LIMITLESS [ a short imagine by draftnotes ]

Chapter 2 - Let Me Love You (part 1 - again the holidays).

Menjelang akhir tahun menuju awal tahun yang baru ini, aku merasa senang. Tentu ini ada kaitannya dengan dirimu, karenannya tahun 2017 menjadi tahun dimana apa yang dirimu nantikan kini telah tercapai. Dan dengan senang hati, ku ucapkan selamat!

Hari Sabtu terakhir di 2016 tepatnya di tanggal 31 Desember. Aku sekarang berada disalah satu kawasan tempat liburan favorit menjelang akhir tahun, beruntungnya aku berangkat lebih awal jadi tak perlu merasakan yang namanya ber-macet-ria. Berangkat jumat malamnya dan kini dengan nyamannya di pagi hari aku sudah menikmati hijaunya pemandangan dengan pesona gunung yang ditutupi kabut berawan.

Aku menikmatinya, sungguh. Meski, ya memang, aku sedang kepikiran tentang dirinya-dirinya-itu-yang kini tengah menggapai _puncak_ yang dinantinya bahkan _mungkin_ juga dinanti setiap orang.

' _don't you give up, nah nah nah. I won't give up, nah nah nah'  
_ (Bunyi notifikasi aplikasi bernama line yang menunjukkan ada pesan dari seseorang dengan lantunan lagu kesukaan yang dipasang).

Aku menengok ke arah bunyinya sebait lagu kesukaanku yang ku pasang sebagai bunyi dering notifikasi line dan aku bahkan tiba-tiba malah teringat akan 'sesuatu' hanya karena mendengarkan itu. _Ya ampun, Sunshine._

Ketika aku melihat chat teratas tertera nama seseorang yang bisa dibilang seperti jembatan perantara, haha entalah. Sebenarnya hanya karena kami berada di sekolah yang sama dan mengikuti eskul yang sama saja dan memang dengan tambahan mengenal baik 'seseorang' yang berarti bagi kami, _hm sepertinya begitu_. Atau padahal sebenarnya Mark dan aku ini teman kecil sejak kami berada di taman kanak-kanak dan bahkan aku teringat pernah memukuli anak nakal yang meledek Mark, mungkin sejak saat itu pertemanan kami bermula. _oh ayolah bahkan aku malah flashback akan si Mark ini._

Mark Lee: PING‼‼  
Oh Sunshine: Mark. Please ini line ya bukan bbm.  
Mark Lee: omg, sorry hehe. Gue ingetnya terakhir kita chat lewat bbm.  
" _terakhir?"_ gumamku.

Padahal sebenarnya mark pernah menghubungi ku pada tanggal 27 Desember dan itu baru empat hari yang lalu. Yang seperti itu saja dibilang begitu apalagi yang sudah lama tidak memberikan kabarnya padaku….

Mark Lee: heh, lu pasti lagi ngelamun deh kebiasaan kan chat cuman di- _read_  
(Mark bisa-bisanya mengganggu ku…)  
Oh Sunshine: ha. Siapa yang ngelamun sih Mark. _'gue cuman lagi kepikiran sesuatu aja'_  
Mark Lee: ya ya ya. _By the way,_ lu 'lagi liburan' ya na?  
Oh Sunshine: yepp  
Mark Lee: liburan tapi engga ada sinyal jadinya gimana tuh?wkwk  
(Mark pasti udah _stalking_ _update_ -an path nya Sunshine + bio instagram sebelumnya nih)  
Oh Sunshine: kok lu tau gue gaada sinyal gitu?  
Mark Lee: Kimi yang bilang hahaha lu juga jadi jarang update sekarang  
Oh Sunshine: yeh dasar si Kimi, curiga gue dia bilang lebih dari itu ke lu dan soal _update_ emang lagi males aja. _'lagipula orang yang dituju engga peka, buat apa juga'_  
Mark Lee: hati-hati aja na hahaha  
Oh Sunshine: kan bener makin curiga gue, lu lagi kayanya demen _stalking_ sosmed gue ya lu Mark?  
Mark Lee: haha rahasia  
Mark Lee: eh iya padahal na, ada yang nungguin _update_ -an lu kan  
(belum selesai ngetik dan Mark kebiasaan udah ngebales)  
Mark Lee: dia juga katanya mau ngajakin lu ketemuan gitu ahay  
Oh Sunshine: ha? siapa?  
Oh Sunshine: siapa maksudnya? (jangan-jangan….)  
Mark Lee: yahaha kepo kan lu?  
Oh Sunshine: nanya doang ga kepo sih. (padahal iya)  
Mark Lee: pulang liburan kapan?  
(dasar Mark ahli pengalih pembicaraan)  
Oh Sunshine: perasaan gue baru nyampe deh ya..  
Mark Lee: terus gimana dong ini, gue yakin kalian berdua pasti mau banget-banget-banget saling ketemu

' _padahal niatnya akan menannyakan lagi "siapa?" tapi nyatanya malah berkata seperti ini…."_

Oh Sunshine: ya kalau seseorang yang lu maksud itu mau ketemu, kenapa dia engga bilang langsung aja ke guenya gitu  
(yah, beneran terkirim)  
Mark Lee: ohhh begitu na?  
Mark Lee: ah iya harusnya begitu sih bener kata lu

' _tidak tidak tidak, ini lebih parah ketimbang aku menanyakan "siapa?" bagaimana kalau aku yang dikira memang yang paling igin bertemu. Ahhhhh, bagaimana ini meskipun itu memang benar akan tetapi…..'_

Mark Lee: oke na udah beres, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya :D

' _ya ampun, apa maksud mark kali ini mengatakan "tunggu tanggal mainnya". Aku tak habis pikir, sudah kepikiran seseorang itu kemudian siapa itu dan sekarang tunggu tanggal mainnya. Aku rasa liburan kusudah begitu saja bahkan langit seperti berubah menjadi mendung sama halnya mood yang berlangsung pada diriku saat ini._

 _Bak petir yang seakan menyambar padahal langit masih terang dan itu tak lain disebabkan oleh pesan line dari mark yang rasanya aku ingin report as spam.'_

Mark Lee: sent you photo.  
Mark Lee: gue ngirim ss ini ke seseorang itu sebagai sebuah bukti. Haha keren kan inisiatif gue?  
(keren mata lu pesek, Mark).

Sebenarnya aku tak sanggup lagi untuk membalas line dari mark karena bahkan melihatnya saja aku malu, bagaimana bisa aku se-frontal itu… kemudian tiba-tiba ada kekesalan atau lebih tepatnya kejengkalan karena terlihat dari ss mark itu terdapat notif dari kimi-dia teman baik ku-yang sekarang menjadi komplotan bersama mark-entah untuk apa dan ditambah rasa malu lagi karena ku rasa mark menyebarkan 'ucapan frontal' ku itu digrup band-nya dan terlihat ada yang bertanya, "Sunshine bilang begitu?"-entah itu siapa.

Tahu kah kalian itu artinya apa?

Ku mohon jangan ada yang ingin tahu. Karena aku bahkan ingin menyeburkan diri di kolam berenang dibawah balkon yang dinginnya itu... Ibu bilang sangat dingin bukan main.

* * *

 **p.s:**

 **halo semua! apa kabar?hehe**

 **beberapa hari yang lalu ada momen gembira buat para NCTstan khususnya johnnyeaters ya kan?haha jujur aja mungkin aku salah satunya yang paling paling paling SENENG BANGET kek akhirnya ya akhirnya:") dan selamat udah mencapai 1 juta _viewers_ dalam waktu kurang lebih 24jam!  
** **INTINYA mah ya kemarin pas mv nya keluar sampai teriak teriak hahaha mantep sih S.M. bener-bener konsep banget itu dan cocok juga jadi makin seneng liatnya~**

 **hahaha disini aku malah jadi curcol kan. buat semuanya yang disini terima kasih udah melihat dan bahkan baca cerita pendek ini^^**

 **jadi ceritanya bagian dua ini akan ada dua sesi gitu/? dan ini terinpirasi dari hari Rabu kemarin yang _teaser_ -nya seseorang itu rilis hehe ada yang penasaran ga ya sama kelanjutannya?...  
** **ditunggu kabar baiknya ya!haha dipersilahkan _review_ juga^^**

 **sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat tahun baru ya! selamat menikmati liburan yang (masih) tersisa~kkkkk**


End file.
